The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush
The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush is the forty-third episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary As Gmerl goes to a birthday cruise, a robot girl named Anastasia has a little crush on him. However, it seems that Dr. Eggman and Captain Filch are teaming up to get their way. The Data Squad and Mythic Rainbow Rangers must work together to stop them, no matter what it takes. Plot Traveling to the Kleptofoil/Dr. Eggman meets Captain Filch The episode starts with Dr. Eggman traveling to the Kleptofoil, he was sick and tired of loosing against the Power Rangers. Just then, he met with Captain Filch. Getting pizza's from Picka-Pecka Pizza/PPP gives out prizes with each pizza Meanwhile, Robbie and the others were getting pizza from McDonald Crump's restaurant, "Picka-Pecka Pizza", which has pizzas that are small beyond reasoning, The reason that they went there was because Sunset wanted to see what prizes they won as PPP gives out prizes with each pizza, but while the others win more of those pathetic excuses for pizza. Gmerl's new lucky day/A ticket to McDonald Crump's birthday party However, Gmerl wins a ticket to McDonald Crump's birthday party on his private yacht and what's more it's a costume party, so Gmerl goes as the Platinum Ranger, realizing that no one will realize he's an actual Power Ranger. Packing his things for the trip/Keeping in touch to one another So, Gmerl started packing up his thing for the cruise. Then, he said their goodbyes as they keep in touch. Arriving on the cruise/Noticing a beautiful woman When Gmerl gets there, he is approached by a mysterious young woman who tells him to pretend to be her date so she can get on board. As soon as they're on board, she ditches him, who then begins to search for her to get answers. When he finally finds her, he sees her tying up the captain and the first mate. Robbie begins his next Karate Lesson/Six best demonstrations one by one Back at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students a new technique called the "Back Kick". Just as he demonstrates, Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, and Smolder each did it very well. Anastasia and Gmerl's relationship/Getting to know one another Meanwhile, Anastasia and Gmerl talked to each other about their relationship. And so, they decided to get to know each other. The Mythic Rainbow Rangers and the Winx Team arrived/Meeting at the Command Center Then, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers arrived along with the Winx Team. Soon, Robbie and his friends gathered them at the Command Center where Pit and Palutena were waiting. A Forcefield during the cruise/Eggman and Filch begin their plot After a brief scuffle in which Anastasia is able to easily overcome Gmerl, the ship hits a force field that has appeared out of nowhere and the guests. Among them Sandra, Ronnie and the ever arrogant Sherman, who were telecasting the event are kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, Captain Filch, the Egg Pawns and his mutant anemones. At first, Gmerl thinks she was trying to lure the ship to Eggman and Filch, but she tells him she was trying to get it away from him. Gmerl gathered the girls for help/Anastasia desperately need help So, Gmerl gathered the girls to ensure the everyone stays safe from any danger. As desperate as Anastasia was, Gmerl was willing to help her friends. Just in time for it's signal to work/Explaining the Situation At last, Gmerl got a signal from Robbie and the others. Soon, he explained the troubled situation that'll acquire the help of the Data Squad Rangers together. Meeting with Palutena and Pit right away/Arriving at the Cyberspace Base Then, Robbie and his friends were being called to meet with Palutena and Pit as they all arrived at the Cyberspace Command Center. Gmerl and Anastasia coming to the rescue/Anastasia is half human and half android Managing to escape the anemones, Gmerl and Anastasia rescue Sandra, Ronnie and Sherman, It is then that Anastasia reveals that she, like Gmerl, is a robot as well, she was a normal college student majoring in biology, until Captain Flich kidnapped her during a fishing trip with her friends and forced her to work on his sub-marine, One day, she sabotaged Flich's laboratory in order to escape, but was turned into a half human, half android. Since then, she's been waiting for a chance to get back at Filch. Gmerl and Anastasia fought off Eggman and Filch/Robbie and his friends saw a message Since Gmerl is unable to contact the others, he and Anastasia decide to tackle Eggman and Filch head on, but when doing so, Sandra is captured and forced to televise Filch's demands on TV. Finding a way to travel by sea/Professor Seaspray lends a helping hand Then, Robbie and his friends had to find a way to travel by sea. At last, they found help from Professor Seaspray from Crystal Prep Academy who's here to lend a helping hand. Digit and Widget begins the search in the sky/Locating Gmerl's signal Then, Digit and Widget started their search party in the skies in hopes to locate Gmerl's signal on his morpher. Robbie, Raphael, and his friends reunites with Gmerl/Introducing Anastasia Fortunately, Robbie and his team saw the message, and arrive at the ship to the yacht. After saving the guests and Crump, the rangers battle the Egg pawns and the anemones, while Anastasia blows up Filch's sub. Making plans to save the cruise/Out smarting Eggman and Filch So, Gmerl, Robbie and Raphael begin to make plans to save the cruise by outsmarting Eggman and Filch. The Data Squad, Winx Team and Mythic Rainbow Team Up/Fighting off the Egg Pawns Then, the Data Squad and Mythic Rainbow Rangers and Winx Team begin their Team Up as they fought off the Egg Pawns. Robbie and Raphael's double team up/Gmerl's robot style Back with everyone else, Robbie and Rapheal begin their double team up taking out a lot of Egg Pawns. As for Gmerl, he begins his robot style techniques. Fighting back all the Egg Pawns/Rescuing Anastasia's friends Pretty soon, the Rangers started fighting back all the Egg Pawns. At last, Emerl was able to help Anastasia rescue her friends and brought them to safety. Robbie and Gmerl fought Eggman and Filch/Triumphing over evil Then, Robbie and Gmerl fought Eggman and Filch together. At last, they tripped against them. Releasing the Egg Titans/Begin the Megazord Team Up Battle However, Eggman released the Egg Titans to attack the city. So, the Data Squad and Mythic Rainbow Rangers begin their Megazord team up. Combining the attacks as one/Destroying the Egg Titans and Filch's sub So, the Rangers combined their attack as one and destroyed the Egg Titans and Filch's sub. The Power Rangers saved the cruise/Anastasia's surprise for everyone After Filch is defeated and his sub blown up, Crump rewards the rangers with positions as vice presidents of his company, only to tell them to meet him as soon as they get rid of those "ridiculous costumes". Back home, Anastasia surprises everyone not only by turning up alive, but with regular sized pizzas as well much to Rigby's joy. Whis pays a visit to Earth/Emerl's request to train with Goku and Vegeta One night after the battle, Whis payed a visit to Earth where Emerl was waiting, as he told him when he fought the Psycho Rangers, Emerl demands that Whis would take him to Lord Beerus' world so that he can control his Black Shadow God Ranger form and become stronger to protect the earth. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Pirate Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Heroes Life Fibers Synchronization Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mini Force Rangers The Winx Team Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *Anastasia Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Captain Filch Civilians *McDonald Crump *Sandra Sinclair *Ronnie Johnson *Sherman Hemrick Trivia *It marks the first and full appearance of Gmerl's new girlfriend and fellow apprentice, Anastasia. Transcript *The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes